


Executive Toy

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [20]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going at it like monkeys while dangling from the monkey bars is not at all what it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Executive Toy

Fenton grunted, huffing and heaving as he struggled to remain hanging in place. “Idea. Bad. Terrible.”

“Oh, c'mon.” Phantom tried to act like he wasn’t in the same boat, but even his arms were beginning to ache from holding onto the monkey bars for so long. “Even _we_ aren’t this out of shape.”

Fenton tried to respond, but his fingers finally gave away, and he went crashing onto the soft dirt, his tangled legs pulling the ghost down with him. The two of them lay there in the dirt, huffing and gasping, and conceded that they were nowhere near able to do hanging sex on the monkey bars.


End file.
